five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear
Fnaf= Freddy Fazbear ist der Hauptantagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''. Er ist ein Animatronicbär der um Mitternacht in einem "Frei-Wander-Modus" durch Freddy Fazbear's Pizza wandert, zusammen mit den anderen Animatronics bis 06:00 Morgens. Er versucht, wie die anderen Animatronics auch, den Nachtwächter zu finden und ihn in ein Kostüm zu stecken, was im den Tod resultiert. Aussehen: Freddy ist ein Animatronic, der ein Braunbärähnliches Kostüm trägt. Auf der Bühne trägt er einen schwarzen Zylinder, eine schwarze Fliege und in seiner rechten Pfote hält er sein Mikrofon. Seine Ohren sind "gelenkig drangebunden" , und kann sie deshalb hin- und her bewegen. Anders als die anderen Animatronics, sind die einzigen Merkmale von Freddy die man auf den Kameras sieht, seine Augen, und einige sehr schlecht beleuchtete Körperteile. Er hat menschliche Handabdrücke auf seinem Gesicht (siehe unteres Bild), obwohl man sie sehr schwer erkennt. Seine Iris ist hellblau, aber Freddy wird häufig mit seinen "Endoskelett" Augen auf den Kameras gesehen. Freddy's Auftritt wurdet etwas für die Fortsetzung nach dem Werbebild geändert. Seine Gesamterscheinung ist unverändert, aber kleine Unterschiede sind sichtbar; Vor allem wurden in Knöpfe auf die Brust gegeben , und die mehr sichtbaren Nähte auf der Unterseite der Arme. Vor allem aber ist der Schaden an seinen Armen (ähnlich wie bei Foxy ) groß, an manchen Stellen sieht man sein Endoskelett. Seine Körpersegmente sind auch kleiner und sein Hut ist abnehmbar. Dieses Mal hat er obere Zähne, sein Kopf erscheint auch eckiger; seine Sommersprossen sind weg, die Augenbrauen dünner, und seine Oberlippe hat eine tiefere Kluft in der Mitte. Die Augen scheinen auch tiefer in der Marke angeordnet zu sein. Standorte: Freddy startet die Nacht auf der Show-Bühne, zusammen mit seinen Bandkollegen Bonnie und Chica. Nach der Aktivierung geht er einen Schritt, um schließlich in das Büro zu gehen. Der Weg ist wie folgt: Show-Bühne → Essbereich → Toiletten → Küche → Osthallen-Ecke → Büro. Ein Lied wird abgespielt, wenn er in der Küche ist. Freddy haltet sich in dunklen Bereichen auf, weshalb auf den Kameras nur seine Augen sichtbar sind. Dies bedeutet, dass Freddy, so gut es geht, versucht die Kameras zu meiden. Freddy ist nicht sichtbar, wenn ein anderer Animatronic im Raum ist. Das Anzeigen von Freddy auf den Sicherheitskameras verlangsamt ihn auf seinem Weg, auch wenn er nicht ihm Raum durch Bonnie oder Chica sichtbar ist. Verhalten: Für den ersten Teil der Woche ist Freddy sehr inaktiv. Er wird in der Regel auf der Bühne bleiben und zeitweise in die Kamera schauen. Er wird erst in der 3. Nacht aktiv. Wenn dem Spieler der Strom ausläuft, wird er von Freddy's Gesicht begrüßt und seine Musik abgespielt. Danach wird der Bildschirm schwarz und sein Jumpscare wird abgespielt Wenn der Spieler sich "tot stellt" (dh: sich nicht bewegt während die Musik spielt) kommt in der Regel die längere Version vom Lied, was dem Spieler ein wenig Zeit beschert und er es manchmal bis 06:00 schafft. Ab der dritten Nacht wird er aktiv. Normalerweise wenn Freddy beginnt sich zu bewegen, hört man statt Schritte ein tiefes Lachen. Freddy bewegt sich nur wenn die Kameras unten sind und der Spieler die Kameras nicht ansieht. Sind die Kameras aber oben, geht Freddy nicht weiter, selbst wenn man nicht die Kamera beobachtet auf der er zu sehen ist. Freddy gelangt nur zum Büro über die Osthalle. Seine Bewegungen haben keine festen Regeln, weshalb er auch in der Lage ist, sich zu teleportieren. Durch die Tatsache, dass er nicht immer lacht wenn er sich bewegt, muss der Spieler ständig nach ihm suchen, um festzustellen das er nicht bereits im Büro ist. Der effizienteste Weg, um Freddy vom Schleichen zu stoppen, ist es häufig die Kameras zu beobachten, um seine Bewegungen zum Stillstand zu bringen. Wenn Freddy auf CAM 4B zu sehen ist, muss der Spieler die rechte Tür schließen, da Freddy sonst ins Büro gelangt. Freddy kann auch manchmal in den Raum gelangen, wenn der Spieler von CAM 4B zu einer anderen Kamera wechselt, während Freddy in CAM 4B ist. Da Freddy nicht in den blinden Ecken erscheint, zeigt nur seine Position in der Ost Hallenecke an das er nur einen Schritt davon entfernt ist das Büro zu betretten, worauf hin das Spiel zu ende ist. Audio: -folgt- Galerie: 640px-Freddy-HandPrint.jpg|Normaler Freddy (links) Und daneben mit dem Abdruck (rechts) 640px-305.png|Freddy nachdem der Strom ausgefallen ist 640px-2014-08-30_00001.jpg|Freddy im Startbildschirm 640px-224.png|Freddy auf der Bühne 640px-Freddy_Staring.jpg|Freddy, ebenfalls auf der Bühne, er starrt nun in die Kamera Trivia: *Freddy ist der letzte Animatronic der sich von der Show-Bühne bewegt, nach Bonnie und Chica. *Freddy war unsprünglich stationär und bewegte sich nur, wenn der Spieler an Power verlor. Allerdings wollte der Erfinder des Spiel's dem Hauptcharakter mehr Zeit auf den Fluren geben, weshalb er alle Programmierungen seiner aktuellen Iteration vom Stalken der Spieler auf die vierte und fünfte Nacht verschob. *Freddy hat ein Gegenstück, das als "Golden Freddy" bekannt ist. Es ist unbekannt ob "Golden Freddy" ein anderes Kostüm, eine alte Version oder einfach nur eine Halluzination ist. Es wird derzeit vermutet das "Golden Freddy" nur eine Halluzination von Mike Schmidt ist. *Freddy erscheint in Halluzinationen mit menschlichen Augen, während Bonnie mit Endoskelett-, oder fehlenden Augen auftaucht. *Die Musik die Freddy spielt, ist eine musikalische Wiedergabe von Bizets Vorte toast, je peux vous le rendre (das Teorador Lied) aus der Oper "Carmen". *Freddy's Musik kann man in der vierten Nacht beim Anruf hören, was bedeutet, Freddy könnte am Tod von Phone Guy beteiltigt gewesen sein. *Freddy könnte man auf der 1977-Version von Chuck E. Cheese von Chuck E. Cheese bezogen sein, da der Stimmführer einen Hut und eine Krawatte trägt. *Das Lachen, das zu hören ist während Freddy sich bewegt, ist eigentlich ein Audio-Clip von einem Mädchen das kichert, nur verlangsamt. Die nicht verlangsamte Version hört man wenn der Spieler auf Golden Freddy's Plakat schaut. *Eine Erklärung für Freddy's Bewegungsmangel in den ersten zwei Nächten kann sein, dass er er die Strategien des Spielers studiert, und sein Bewegungsmuster entsprechend anpasst. * Phone Guy erklärt, dass Freddy in der Dunkelheit mehr aktiv ist. Dies könnte erklären warum er sich in den dunklen Bereichen der Räume versteckt, im Gegensatz zu Bonnie und Chica, die in der Regel in den helleren Bereichen bleiben. *Anders als bei den anderen Animatronics ist, dass wenn Freddy die Bühne verlässt, seine normalen Augen durch die Augen des Endoskeletts ersetzt werden. Dies gilt für seinen Ansatz und seine Attacke. Freddy behält aber seine normalen Augen wenn der Strom ausfällt und dann seine Melodie spielt, und bei dem drauffolgenden Angriff. Ist er aber allein auf der Bühne hat er Endoskelett Augen. *Auch wenn Freddy auf 20 und Custom Night eingestellt ist, wird er sich nicht von der Bühne bewegen, erst wenn Bonnie und Chica verschwinden. *Mit Ausnahme der Showbühne scheint Freddy immer näher zu den Kameras zu gehen, selbst als er sich dem Büro nähert. *Freddy ist mit seinem Mikrofon zu sehen wenn er im Essbereich und der Osthalle ist. Damit ist er der einzige Animatronic der die Bühne mit seinem Bühnenzubehör verlässt. *Freddy ist der einzige Animatronic mit zwei Jumpscares. *Freddy hat auf jeder Kamera, abgesehenvon der Showbühne, immer die selbe Position. Er ist der einzige Animatronic der nur eine Position hat, vielleicht liegt das daran das er der aggressivste und gefährlichste von allen ist. *Wenn du beim "Celebrate" Poster auf seine Nase drückst, quitscht sie. Das bringt dir aber rein gar nichts. Wo zu spielen * FNAF 1 Online-Spiel |-|Fnaf 2= '''Old Freddy- '''animatronic aus dem Spiel Five Night 's at Freddy' s. Einer der alten Animatronics. Aussehen: Freddys Aussehen erlitt viele Veränderungen im zweiten Teil. Auf seinem Oberkörper wurden Runde schwarze Knöpfe platziert, Hände und Füße haben ein voluminöser und detaillierter Aussehen gewonnen. Die Segmente seines Körpers wurden ebenfalls reduziert und wurden schärfer, in der Nähe der Form zum Quadrat. Sein Zylinder wurde abnehmbar, während die fliege ein eckigeres Design erhielt. Im Gegensatz zu Freddy aus dem ersten Teil hat Das gebrochene Analogon eine Obere Reihe von Zähnen, der Kopf sieht etwas kleiner aus, verglichen mit dem Körper, die Schnurrbärte auf seinem Gesicht fehlen, die Augenbrauen wurden dünner und die Schlitze zwischen den Zähnen wurden viel breiter. Die Augen wurden auch tiefer platziert als das Analogon des ersten Teils. Freddys äußerlich blieb besser als die anderen alten Animatronics, auf seiner Verkleidung sind nur Orte Löcher, von denen die zerrissenen Drähte sichtbar sind. Standorte: Verhalten: Wo zu spielen * FNAF 2 Online-Spiel Kategorie:Animatronic Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Five Nights at Freddy's